Kat and Mouse
by TheEyeOfTwilight
Summary: Jarvan is captured, and imprisoned in Noxus. What misadventures await him within his cell? Rated M for language and later lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Captured

Jarvan awoke in a foreign room, a place that he had never seen before. The air around him felt heavy, his chest was tight, making it hard to breathe. The prince sat up quickly in his makeshift bed, this quick motion causing pain in his head to become present, making him grit his teeth. The first thing the confused prince noticed was that his trademark armor was nowhere to be found. Upon inspecting his surroundings, Jarvan realized he was in a cell-like structure. There was not much to the room he was in, merely a bed (which was really just an old mattress covered with cloth) and a sole chair decorated his desolate confinement. Jarvan rubbed his temples vigorously, the last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his camp along with his vanguard. It became painstakingly apparent that at sometime during the night, his camp had been raided, and he was captured.

"Where the hell am I?" The prince muttered to himself.

"It should be obvious… Prince Jarvan." The unknown voice echoed from beyond the confines of Jarvan's cell. He had heard the voice before, but he couldn't determine who exactly it was. His ears were then filled with the sound of loud steps making their way ever closer to his location. The Prince become more and more anxious as the ominous sound of clicking heels on stone became increasingly noisy. The figure that stopped in front of his cell confirmed that his fears were all too true. Before him stood none other than the sinister blade herself, Katarina Du Couteau.

Jarvan's eyes narrowed as he locked eyes with the Noxian assassin. Even though this revelation broke any spirit he had left, Jarvan was determined to appear oblivious to his situation; appearing weak before one of his greatest enemies would only serve the purpose of diminishing his honor. It seemed as though hours had passed before the silence was broken between the two enemies.

"You shouldn't stare at a lady you know, it's rude." Katarina sneered.

"As if I would get any pleasure from looking upon a dog of Noxus." Retorted Jarvan.

"You certainly know how to woo a woman, don't you, Jarvan?" Katarina replied, and smirked.

"I've had enough of this pointless small talk!" Jarvan bellowed, he was becoming visibly angry with the games Katarina was playing. "If you intend to have me executed, then at least let my last days be peaceful!" with this Jarvan took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm his burning, inner emotions.

"Did somebody say 'executed'?!" echoed a voice throughout the seemingly baron halls of the Noxian prison. Jarvan immediately cursed his luck, knowing exactly to whom the voice belonged. Within seconds, a tall, mocha-skinned man came running into the room, spinning two axes in both of his hands.

"Draven…" Jarvan murmured in monotone voice.

"Whoa whoa whoa, get it right, Princess, not 'Draven', 'Draaaaven'." Exclaimed the Glorious Executioner, his cocky attitude appearing ever so present, even among royalty.

"Perfect, another scumbag to pester me further." The Prince mumbled.

"Hey! You better watch your fuckin' mouth, pretty boy." Draven yelled, as he stopped spinning the axe in his left hand, and pressed it firmly against Jarvan's throat. "Maybe I'll just kill your sorry ass right here, I haven't gotten to see much action lately." Draven finished speaking and grinned. Jarvan shot Draven a death glare, and was about to speak up; however, he was cut off by Katarina.

"That's enough, Draven, there won't be any killing." Said Katarina, she was firm and serious when she spoke, unlike earlier when she had been more playful in her teasing of Jarvan.

"But, Kat-"

"No buts!" Katarina interrupted Draven, and then paused to ensure he got the message. "I have special plans for this one". She finished. With that, Katarina nodded her head toward the cell door, giving Draven the signal to take his leave from the Prince's confinement. The Glorious Executioner slowly exited the small, dark room; his head hung low, clearly upset that his thirst for blood would not be quenched on this night.

The air between Katarina and Jarvan was musky, and thick. There was a certain amount of discomfort that the Prince felt being in the same room as the Sinister Blade. In a way, he actually wished that Draven was still there with them. Jarvan then looked up at Katarina to see that she had a small smirk on her face.

"What's so amusing over there?" Questioned the Demacian. Katarina did not reply, she simply began slowly, but surely making her way towards the Prince. Jarvan sat up, and began inching his way backwards, entirely unsure of the Noxian woman's intentions. Before too long though, the Prince's back hit the cold, stone wall of the cell. Katarina reached the man, and bent over so she was eye level with him. The two locked eyes, and traded stares for a few minutes. Katarina inched her face ever closer to that of Jarvan's, before long, they were almost touching; both could feel the heat radiating off of one another. Then, with a final forward motion, Katarina forced her lips onto Jarvan's. The sudden feeling caused the Prince's eyes to widen; however, in his weakened state, he was in no position to attempt to push her off (not that he particularly minded the events either). After a few seconds, Katarina separated from the recent object of her affection. Jarvan was left staring at the sinister blade, his expression just as confused as when he had first awoke in the morning.

"Very special plans…" said Katarina, with a giggle following. She took long strides as she made her way out of the humid cell that she had been in for so long.

"Make sure to get plenty of rest… tomorrow will be… evenful." With these words, Katarina made her exit, leaving nothing but the clicking sound of her heels growing feint in the head of the Demacian Prince.

* * *

**First attempt at anything in a while. I know the pairing is weird and whatnot, but I wanted to try something outside the norm. Give me any criticism or anything you feel necessary. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Kat Springs Her Trap

Jarvan awoke in the morning; he let his eyes adjust to the morning light that was generously creeping through the small holes in the stone walls of his otherwise dark, grim prison cell. Jarvan slowly stood up, and stretched out his body, letting out an elongated yawn. The prince then twisted his upper body, effectively cracking his previously stiffened back. His time in his confinement greatly bored the prince, seeing as there was nothing to occupy him, at least not until one of his jailors visited him. Jarvan sat on his bed, and leaned against the cold wall. The prince closed his eyes, giving him a moment to think about what was going to happen to him.

'Will I die here?' 'What will Demacia be like without me?' and lastly 'Why the hell did one of my enemies kiss me out of nowhere?' All of these things crossed his mind, though he tried to think more about his life and country rather than thinking about a Noxian assassin seducing him.

"Food's here, prisoner." These words from one of the jailers caused Jarvan's train of thought to cease. He watched as the hooded man bent over, and slid a brass tray under the cell. Jarvan let out a sigh and walked over to the tray; he sat down with it on his lap and examined his meal. It appeared to be some sort of soup; he saw some carrots, celery, potato, and other various ingredients floating in the mixture. Jarvan** DUNKED** the metallic spoon that came with his meal into the soup; he lifted the spoon to his lips and poured the liquid into his mouth. The prince was surprised to find out that the liquid was ice cold, which turned him off from the meal before him. He knew, however, that he had to keep his strength up, so against his will, the prince lifted the entire bowl to his mouth, and downed the entire contents in one large gulp. The less than pleasant taste sent a small shiver down Jarvan's spine. He set the tray down on the floor, and slid back across the room until it made contact with the cell, causing a loud _thud._

The day went on like this for the prince. He sat in the corner of his cell, constantly thinking of the recent events. The more Jarvan thought about it, the more he was troubled by the fact that he was so easily captured. He felt weak, like he didn't deserve to be called Demacian. His blood boiled, and he mentally abused himself for being so careless. How could he run a country if he couldn't even avoid being taken hostage by his greatest enemy? At the thought of this, Jarvan clenched his fist and slammed it against the stone wall.

"Trying to punch your way out? I'm sure there are better ways." Jarvan's head shot up at the words that came from Katarina. He hadn't even noticed her presence there.

"Perfect… to what do I owe the pleasure of you being here?" Jarvan said in a sarcastic tone, ignoring the assassin's question all together.

"I'm certain I told you all about this yesterday, today is going to be eventful." Katarina said with a mischievous smirk upon her face. Jarvan shook his head at this remark, he was as confused as ever about what exactly was going to make this day 'eventful'.

"Besides your constant teasing, and annoyances of riddles; did you actually come here for a purpose?" Jarvan replied, hoping that he wouldn't be pestered for much longer.

"Now that you mention it, I did bring you some water." Katarina motioned to a cup in her left hand. "We can't have you dying of dehydration, now can we?" with that being said, Katarina held out the cup to Jarvan, he hesitantly grasped it and brought it back to his person.

"Th-thanks… I guess." Jarvan said quietly. He wasn't even sure why he had thanked her, given the fact that she was the main reason for his current state of mild insanity, but nevertheless, he was grateful that she at least had the decency to keep him alive. Jarvan quickly chugged the water within a few gulps. As the cool liquid slid down Jarvan's throat, he noticed something unusual about the taste, it was sweeter than any water he'd ever drank; granted he'd never had water from Noxus, but something seemed off.

As it were, Jarvan's suspicions were all too true, his body began to feel hot, and his senses appeared to be heightened. As he looked up upon Katarina, he took notice of her features more than anything, the woman he was cursing mere minutes ago had now caught his eye in a twist of fate.

"What… did you do?" Jarvan murmured. Upon hearing this, the Noxian woman snickered.

"Nothing much, I just added a little something to… lighten the mood." Jarvan gulped loudly as he watched the red head sensually make her way towards his vicinity. The prince knew full well that under the effect of this aphrodisiac, he wouldn't be able to control his inner desires any longer. Katarina reached the edge of Jarvan's bed, and kneeled down onto it, she then began crawling to where Jarvan lay. Meanwhile, the Demacian prince was unable to stop staring at Katarina's body. For the first time since waking up the previous day, he noticed her curves, her cute face, and her chest; his eyes were glued to the assassin, and though he would never admit it, he wanted her, badly. After what seemed like ages to the prince, Katarina reached his position, wasting no time at all, she latched her arms around Jarvan's neck, and pushed her breasts against his chest. All this physical contact was making Jarvan's arousal peak to the point where he was losing control over his body, and almost had the urge to pin Katarina down at that moment, and ravish her body. Katarina then leaned forward, moving her mouth close to Jarvan's left ear.

"Now… let's have some fun"

* * *

**Apologies for the boner-kill, I didn't want to squeeze too much into one chapter. Next one will probably be the last, but I'm thinking of doing an epilogue to tell about the aftermath of the main story. Before anyone asks, yes 'DUNKED' needed to be capitalized and bold. Hope y'all enjoy it. **


	3. Chapter 3: Eventful

Jarvan shivered at the sight of Katarina, her body twisting, and jerking about; he could feel every inch of the woman as her body rubbed against his, the friction between them only serving to arouse the prince even further. Katarina took the first major action in their so called 'event; pushing Jarvan over so that he was laying flat on his back. The Noxian then removed her tight, leather top, leaving her silk, red bra as the only thing keeping her breasts from being fully exposed to Jarvan. She then gave her boots and pants the same treatment as her top, flinging them into the corner of the room. The assassin was now almost fully nude, two mere articles of clothing blocking the view that the prince that lay under her so desperately craved. Katarina then began to tug at Jarvan's pants, giving him somewhat of a signal that he should begin undressing as well. Jarvan pulled his cotton shirt over his head, and threw it to the side; the cold air of the prison instantly hit his now bare skin causing him to shiver slightly. Katarina had finally loosened the prince's pants enough to the point where she could slide them off of his body with ease; now all that separated the two newfound lovers were their undergarments. Katarina took the lead in their activity; with one hand she caressed Jarvan's hard pecs, and with the other she rubbed the area around his crotch. This teasing slightly annoyed Jarvan, he put his hand on Katarina's arm, and locked eyes with her.

"Getting impatient, hmm?" Katarina said in a mocking voice.

"Just do it already, dammit!" Jarvan yelled.

"Oh, demanding… I like it." Katarina said with a smirk on her face. With that exchange, she slowly made her way down the prince's body until she reached the hem of his undergarments. She slowly pulled down the clothing that had been confining him. The prince's lively erection shot straight up the second it was no longer held down. Katarina eyed Jarvan's member, licking her lips, eager to see just what he could do. Katarina began by slowly stroking Jarvan's cock, reveling in the fleshy feeling of it. She noticed bits of pre-cum oozing out of the tip, and quickly lapped it up with her tongue. After the assassin was satisfied with her work, she started to lick up and down the shaft of Jarvan's manhood, eventually stopping at the head, and taking a few inches into her mouth. Jarvan watched as the red-head bobbed up and down, increasing her pace, and gradually taking more of his member into her mouth. The prince tried as best he could to suppress his moans and groans, but to no avail. The vigorous motions of the Sinister Blade were pushing Jarvan to his limits. He was not one to talk about his personal life openly, but he had to admit that it had been quite some time since he had last engaged in such acts. Katarina felt his cock twitch in her mouth, and immediately picked up her pace; practically taking his entire length into her mouth and sucking at a rapid pace. Jarvan could not resist the urge, and grabbed the back of Katarina's head, pushing his cock as deep as it could go into her throat. This was the feeling that ultimately pushed the prince over the edge, causing his member to shoot out globs of thick semen into Katarina's throat. To Jarvan's surprise, she did not gag, choke, or anything of that nature; she held strong, and swallowed everything the prince had to offer, before separating herself from him and panting heavily, attempting to catch her breath.

"Done already, Prince…? I thought you'd have… more stamina". Katarina said, her words separated by deep breaths.

"Oh, it's far from over!" Jarvan stated cockily. This was following by the prince sitting up swiftly, and pushing Katarina on her back, effectively pinning her with his hand to the bed. The prince, now feeling dominant, aimed directly for Katarina's neck. Kissing, biting, and sucking; all of these actions earning him small moans and whimpers from the Noxian. Jarvan then traveled lower until he had reached her breasts, he licked around her right nipple in a circular motion, whilst his free hand engulfed her left breast in his palm. Noticing that Katarina was enjoying this, Jarvan took it further, and started sucking her nipple, along with biting it. Katarina let out moans much more frequently before, the feeling of Jarvan's mouth working her breasts sent waves of pleasure coursing through her body. The prince removed his left hand from Katarina's breast, and began exploring her body with it, eventually finding his way to her nether regions. Jarvan felt the wetness seeping out of the assassin's pussy. Without hesitation, he slid a finger inside of her; Katarina moaned loudly at this, practically begging for more. Jarvan started slow, but as Katarina's moans became louder and more frequent, the prince responded by quickening his pace, and sliding in another digit after a while. Katarina couldn't take it anymore, she wanted Jarvan; all of him, and she wanted him right now.

In one swift motion, the Noxian woman flipped the prince over so that she was once again on the dominant top position. She wasted no time, she knew exactly what she wanted, and she was going to get it no matter what. Katarina firmly grasped Jarvan's cock, and rubbed the tip against the entrance of her wet womanhood; instantly bringing the previously flaccid member back to life. The two locked eyes, each giving a reassuring nod that they were both ready. With Jarvan's reassurance, Katarina forced her weight down on Jarvan, making his erection penetrate her vagina, sending waves of resonating pleasure all throughout Katarina's body. The woman then rose her body up once again, and yet again, shot down onto Jarvan's member. Katarina continued this motion, finding a rhythm; each repetition bringing more pleasure than the last. Katarina felt her tight pussy being completely filled by Jarvan's thick member. The sound of flesh slapping together filled the room; Katarina began to let out a constant stream of moans, cooing in the ear of her lover. The pace between the two quickened as Jarvan grabbed Katarina's waist, and began pushing his member deeper into her canal. The two were in a pure state of bliss; they worked together harmoniously; every thrust intensifying the atmosphere between them both. Katarina felt a knot beginning to form in her stomach and with that, she knew that her orgasm was not far off. Jarvan too, knew that he could not continue for much longer; Katarina's womanhood tightened around his stiff cock, making him groan loudly. Juices spilled from Katarina, further lubricating Jarvan's manhood. The ease with which he was able to slide in and out of Katarina's slit only encouraged him to speed up even more. Katarina could not hold on any longer, she felt the knot in her stomach release, her back arched in pleasure as she screamed out Jarvan's name; a stream of juices was now flowing out of her cavity. Mere moments after Katarina's orgasm, Jarvan too, had reached his limit. With a few final, mighty thrusts, Jarvan shot his seed deep inside Katarina, giving her a warm sensation that felt comforting. The red-head collapsed onto the chest of her partner. Neither of them uttered a word, as they were still feeling the effects of their individual orgasms.

This time, it was Jarvan who decided to break the silence between the two.

"So this was what you meant by eventful then?" The prince questioned. Katarina only looked up at Jarvan and nodded her head slightly, resting her head on his chest once again after his question had been answered. Jarvan couldn't describe why, but he felt far more calm than usual. Even with the woman on top of him being Noxian, he couldn't help but feel a warm comfort in his chest. He began questioning these feelings, but decided to not dawn on it; taking rest over deep-thoughts.

Jarvan had almost drifted off to sleep along with Katarina, however, the sound of firm footsteps approaching. Jarvan became alert, and tried to reach for his clothing, but it was all too late; he could now hear the stomping sound directly outside his cell.

"Hey, Kat! You in th- OH WHAT THE FUCK?" Draven yelled, shielding his eyes and swiftly fleeing in the other direction.

* * *

**Well, there it is, in all of it's glory. Apologies if this is lackluster, I've never been great when it comes to lemons. Anyways, I've decided that I will be making a short epilogue to tie up all the loose ends from this (what happens to Jarvan basically). That'll come either later tonight, or tomorrow afternoon depending on my mood; also, thanks for all the kind reviews & follows guys. 3**


End file.
